22 Kwietnia 2003
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości 8.12 Pogoda 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.30 Przygody Tin-Tina /6/ - serial anim. 8.50 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.20 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 9.30 Jaskiniowiec (6) - serial anim 10.00 Królowie i królowe - serial anim. 10.05 Nieustraszony (5) - serial 10.55 Szansa na życie - felieton 11.10 Dom pełen zwierząt 11.25 Członki ciała 3/6 Głowa - serial dok. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 W drodze do Unii /powt./ 12.45 Klan (705) /powt./ 13.40 Sąsiedzi: Chora z urojenia - serial komediowy /powt./ 14.05 Brawo, bis! (12) - serial komediowy 14.30 Zawodowy list gończy - magazyn dla młodzieży 14.45 Książki na wiosnę - magazyn kulturalny 14.50 Narodziny (21) Mare - serial dok. 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Zawsze po 21 - magazyn reporterów 15.40 Otwarte drzwi - magazyn katolicki 16.05 Rower Błażeja - mag. dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (1895)- telenowela 16.55 Polak = Europejczyk - cykl reportaży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.30 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Klan (706) - telenowela 18.10 Forum - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Trzy misie 19.30 Wiadomości 19.59 Sport 20.05 Pogoda 20.10 Jedynka w Europie 20.20 Studio sport - Liga Mistrzów: FC Barcelona - Juventus Turyn 22.45 Dziwny jest ten świat 23.10 Monitor Wiadomości 23.30 Plus minus - magazyn 0.05 Seans na życzenie: Człowiek bez twarzy - dramat USA (1993) 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody; program popularyzujący zdrowy styl życia 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; Opowieści z Księgi Cnót; odc. 22 - Wytrwałość; serial animowany prod. USA 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Pomysłowy wnuczek; Przygody kota Filemona; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 43 - Zagubione dziecko"; serial prod. TVP 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:00 Pół żartem, pół serial - czyli "Czterdziestolatek" powraca; quiz 10:45 Selkie; (Selkie); 2000 film przygodowy prod. australijskiej (85'); reż: Donald Crombie; wyk: Bryan Marshall, Celine O'Leary, Shimon More, Elspeth Ballantyne i inni 12:10 Zielona karta; telenowela dokumentalna, której bohaterami są Polacy-posiadacze "Zielonej Karty", umożliwiającej legalną emigrację do USA; reż: Jarosław Sypniewski, Sławomir Grunberg 12:35 Kochaj mnie; telenowela dokumentalna prod. polskiej (STEREO) 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 153 - Niepokoje; telenowela TVP 13:40 Stacja Milówka cz.1; program rozrywkowy (STEREO); wyk: Golec uOrkiestra, Strażacka Orkiestra Dęta z Milówki, Chór "Oktoich" z Wrocławia 14:40 Zrozumieć świat; - Odwaga; magazyn dla młodzieży 15:10 Janosik; odc. 11/13 - Trudno-miłość!; 1973 serial TVP; reż: Jerzy Passendorfer; wyk: Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz, Marian Kociniak 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 506 - Powrót Marylki; telenowela TVP 16:55 Film dla niesłyszących; Na dobre i na złe; odc. 136 - Oskrzelowy song; serial TVP 17:50 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 Kocham kino; magazyn Grażyny Torbickiej 20:10 M jak miłość; odc. 137; serial TVP 21:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21:50 Chłop Europie nie przepuści, zastanowim się, a jużci; - Rower 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:45 Studio sport; Liga Mistrzów; C.F. Valencia - Inter Mediolan 00:40 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino; Kapitanowie kwietnia; (Capitanes D'Avril); 2000 dramat historyczny prod. portugalsko-francuskiej (119') nadzorem rodziców; reż: Maria de Medeiros; wyk: Stefano Accorsi, Maria de Medeiros, Joaquin de Almeida, Frederic Pierrot i inni 02:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Smocze opowieści 7.25 Casper 7.50 9 niezwykłych tygodni 8.35 Długo i szczęśliwie − film USA 10.50 Awantura o kasę 11.45 Kachorra to ja − film argent. 12.50 Luz Maria 13.45 Adam i Ewa − serial pol. 14.45 Pokemon 2 15.10 Niezakazane reklamy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Kachorra to ja − serial argent. 17.10 Largo 18.10 Przyjaciele 6 18.45 Informacje + sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Życiowa szansa 20.10 9 niezwykłych tygodni 21.00 Samo życie − serial pol. 21.30 Studio Lotto 21.40 Ulotna nadzieja − film USA 0.00 Biznes informacje 0.20 Prognoza pogody 0.25 Graffiti 0.40 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 1.45 Prawda w negliżu − playboy 2.40 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.40 Ścieżki miłości − telenowela meksyk. 6.25 Telesklep 7.05 Przyjaciółki i rywalki − telenowela meksyk. 7.50 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo 8.15 Wodnikowe wzgórze 2 8.40 Przygody Animków 9.05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 9.30 Tele Gra − teleturniej 10.35 Telesklep 11.35 Rozmowy w toku 12.30 Na Wspólnej − serial pol. 13.00 Jestem, jaki jestem 13.50 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 14.15 Renegat III − serial USA 15.15 Maraton uśmiechu − wydanie świąteczne 16.00 TVN Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Przyjaciółki i rywalki − telenowela meksyk. 17.10 Ścieżki miłości − telenowela meksyk. 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Na Wspólnej − serial pol. 20.40 Śmiertelny egzamin − film USA 22.35 Kryminalne gry 23.10 TVN Fakty 23.20 Kropka nad i 23.40 Sport 23.45 Kasia i Tomek − serial pol. 0.15 Cela 0.45 Nic straconego − powtórki programów TVP 3 Gdańsk 6.30 Czerwony pies Clifford - serial animowany dla najmłodszych, USA 6.55 Tęczowy domek - serial animowany 7.20 Kasztaniaki - polski serial animowany 7.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 8.00 Jastra - znaczy Wielkanoc /powt./ 8.10 Panorama morza 8.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Siedem szczytów - Korona Ziemi: "Śnieg na równiku" - cykl dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 9.50 Palce lizać odc. 1/9/ "Żona" - polski serial fabularny, 1999 10.15 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1929 -1939 - polski cykl dokumentalny 10.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 11.45 O tym, jak Gary odkrywa Polskę - magazyn 12.15 To jest temat: "Albertiana" - reportaż 12.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12.35 Malowanie obrazów to proste - irlandzki serial dokumentalny 13.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 13.50 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 14.00 Studenci o mediach 14.10 "Reality show" 14.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 14.45 Co w lesie piszczy - magazyn ekologiczny 15.00 Lizze McGuire - serial fabularny, USA 15.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 15.45 Nie zostawię was sierotami - reportaż 16.05 Jastre 16.15 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 16.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Kwartet - Magazyn Regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 17.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 17.50 Podać rękę 18.00 Panorama, Sport, Pogoda, Punkt 18.30 Kurier kulturalny, Pogoda 18.45 Rozmowy o nadziei 18.55 My w Unii - program publicystyczny 19.15 Rozmowy o nadziei 19.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 19.35 Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 20.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel - magazyn 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy, Pogoda 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Panorama morza /powt./ 22.15 Patrol Trójki - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Mieć nową twarz - szwedzki film dokumentalny, 1995 0.00 Obrońcy: Kwestia wolności słowa - film fabularny, USA, 1998. Reż. Andy Wolk. Wyst: Beau Bridges, Martha Plimpton, Jeremy London i inni 1.40 Sekrety Górnej Prowansji - francuski cykl dokumentalny 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 6.30 Czerwony pies Clifford − film USA 7.00 Tęczowy domek − film USA 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Kronika 7.55 Pogoda 8.00 Kwartet − magazyn regionów czwórki wyszechradzkiej 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Siedem szczytów − Korona ziemi 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Palce lizać − serial pol. 10.15 Wojenne dni Warszawy − film pol. 10.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 O tym jak Gary odkrywa Polskę − magazyn 12.15 To jest temat − reportaż 12.35 Kurier 12.35 Malowanie obrazów − to proste − film irlandz. 13.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes − magazyn 14.00 Świat − magazyn międzynarodowy 14.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 14.45 To jest temat 15.00 Lizze McGuire − serial USA 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Rola 16.00 U siebie − magazyn mniejszości narodowych i grup etnicznych w Polsce 16.20 Kronika − flesz 16.25 Pogoda 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Kwartet − Magazyn Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 17.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17.50 Kronika świętokrzyska 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Tematy dnia 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.45 Na rynku pracy 19.00 9 i 1/2 − reportaż 19.20 Warto wiedzieć 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Kurier, sport 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studo pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Kronika 21.58 Pogoda 22.00 Tematy dnia 22.15 Patrol Trójki 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.00 Mieć nową twarz − film szwedzk. 23.55 Obrońcy: Kwestia wolności słowa − film USA (100 min.) 1.35 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.00 Strefa P - magazyn 6.30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 8.10 Gęsia skórka (56) - serial 8.35 Kolorowy dom (1) - serial 9.00 Dziki księżyc (77) - serial 9.55 Zbuntowany anioł (160) - serial 10.40 Winnetou powraca (1) - western USA (1998) 12.30 Strefa P - magazyn 13.00 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. 14.30 Artur - serial anim. 15.00 Potworne pomidory - serial anim. 15.30 Dziki księżyc (78) - serial 16.30 Hot Chat 16.45 Dziennik 16.58 Prognoza pogody 17.00 Egzamin z życia (29) - serial 17.30 Oni, ona i pizzeria (19) - serial 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (161) - serial 19.00 Ochrona absolutna (13) - serial 20.00 Fałszywy przyjaciel - film krym. kanad.-USA (1988) 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe 22.12 Prognoza pogody 22.15 Tucker - konstruktor marzeń - dramat USA (1988) 24.00 Nagrody małolatów 2002 1.30 X Laski 2.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 2.50 Muzyczny VIP - mag. 3.15 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki TVN 7 6.45 Magiczni wojownicy 7.10 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń 7.35 Alf − serial USA 8.00 Potęga miłości − telenowela meksyk. 8.50 Prawo do szczęścia − telenowela meksyk. 9.40 Słoneczny patrol − serial USA 10.30 Łamisłówka − teleturniej 11.15 Gorączka w mieście − serial USA 12.10 Virginia − telenowela meksyk. 13.05 Telesklep 14.50 Magiczni wojownicy 15.15 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń 15.45 Słoneczny patrol − serial USA 16.40 Alf − serial USA 17.10 Brygada ratunkowa − serial USA 18.10 Aktualności 18.20 Gorączka w mieście − serial USA 19.15 Drew Carey Show − serial USA 19.40 Z pierwszej strony − serial USA 20.10 Chłopcy panny Evers − film USA 22.25 Rebelianci − serial USA 23.25 Na ratunek 23.55 Niebezpieczny dotyk − film USA 1.50 Złe i gorsze − film USA 3.40 Drew Carey Show − serial USA 4.05 Z pierwszej strony − serial USA (25 min.) TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Klan; odc.686 (24'); telenowela TVP 08:50 Polskie miasta i miasteczka; - Płock 08:55 Pomysłowy wnuczek; - Pomoc sąsiedzka; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:05 Budzik; - Razem łatwiej; program dla dzieci 09:30 Słoneczna włócznia; odc. 2 - Artur (27'); serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 10:01 Panorama 10:05 Spotkania z literaturą; "Moja słodka ojczyzno" - Jan Polkowski 10:30 Wacław Kondek - Czort Frasobliwy; reportaż Piotra Słowikowskiego 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Ze sztuką na ty; W cieniu szczura, w oku ptaka; reportaż Franciszka Trzeciaka 11:30 Linia życia - Karol Szymanowski (1882-1937); program o życiu i twórczości Karola Szymanowskiego zrealizowany w formie kolażu obrazowo-dźwiękowego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania; odc. 85 (25'); serial TVP stereo 12:35 Na strunach gitary; film dokumentalny o Janie Wojdaku - liderze zespołu "Wawele" 13:05 Święta wojna; odc. 49 - Masażystka (23'); serial prod.TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 13:30 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 13:55 Zielona karta; odc.28; telenowela dok.TVP 14:20 Laureaci Nowej Tradycji; reportaż 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Bezludna wyspa 16:00 Klan; odc. 686 (23'); telenowela TVP 16:20 Polak potrafi czyli Co dziś porusza Weissa Janusza 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Budzik; - Razem łatwiej; program dla najmłodszych 18:10 Słoneczna włócznia; odc. 2 - Artur (27'); serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 18:35 Obserwator wojskowy; magazyn poświęcony tematyce militarnej 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Zaczarowany ołówek; odc. 15 - W cieniu sosny; film animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan; odc. 686 (24'); telenowela TVP 20:35 Plebania; odc. 85 (25'); serial TVP stereo 21:00 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 21:40 Zielona karta; odc.28; telenowela dok.TVP 22:05 Ze sztuką na ty; W cieniu szczura, w oku ptaka; reportaż Franciszka Trzeciaka 22:35 Litewskie wędrówki; film dokumentalny Stanisława Wolnego 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Pogoda 23:30 Forum; program publicystyczny 00:20 Monitor Wiadomości 00:40 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:15 Zaczarowany ołówek; odc. 15 - W cieniu sosny; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:10 Klan; odc. 686 (24'); telenowela TVP 02:30 Wieści polonijne 02:45 Plebania; odc. 85 (25'); serial TVP stereo 03:10 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 03:50 Zielona karta; odc.28; telenowela dok.TVP 04:15 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; "Sarny, sosny, kalki i kolki"; program prof. Jana Miodka 05:00 Ze sztuką na ty; W cieniu szczura, w oku ptaka; reportaż Franciszka Trzeciaka 05:35 Monitor Wiadomości 05:50 Film animowany; Szum lasu - film Zdzisława Kudły 06:00 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 7.50 Prosto z mostu 8.05 Saint Tropez (123) - serial 9.05 Telezakupy 11.40 Zauroczenie (76) - serial 12.40 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Etiopia - serial dok. 13.30 Wujek Silas (3) - serial 13.55 Dzieciaki w opałach (37) - serial 14.20 Świat wokół nas - serial dok. 14.45 Videofashion 15.15 Mieszkanko dla dwojga (76) - serial 15.40 Zauroczenie (77) - serial 16.35 Ekscentrycy (16) - serial dok. 17.05 Wujek Silas (4) - serial 17.30 Dzieciaki w opałach (37) - serial 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Galapagos - serial dok. 18.45 Auto-motor i sport 19.10 Mieszkanko dla dwojga (77) - serial 19.40 Prosto z mostu 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Wydział do spraw specjalnych - serial 20.45 Wydział do spraw specjalnych - serial 21.35 On i ona (7) - serial 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Bob i Margaret - serial anim. 23.00 Auto-motor i sport 23.25 Erotyczne fantazje (5) - serial 1.05 Werdykt 1.30 Zakończenie programu BTV Studio TV Vectra 17.15 Puls Bielska 17.25 Film Dokumentalny 22.15 Puls Bielska 22.25 Film dokumentalny Super RTL 06:00 Infomercials - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 06:30 Bumpety Boo _ Der kleine gelbe Superflitzer - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1986 , 25 min. 06:55 Benjamin Blümchen - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D 2001 , 30 min. 07:25 Pocket Dragon Abenteuer - Serial animowany (dzieci) , F/E/USA 1997/1998 , 15 min. 07:40 Kleine Planeten _ Gute Reise, Bing und Bong! - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2001 , 5 min. 07:45 Oswald Oktopus - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2000 , 15 min. 08:00 Little People - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2002 , 5 min. 08:05 Bob, der Baumeister - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Sarah Ball, Brian Little, Liz Whitaker , GB 1998 , 15 min. 08:20 Merlin, der Zauberhund - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 2000 , 10 min. 08:30 Barney - Program dla dzieci , USA 2001 , 30 min. 09:00 Timmy geht zur Schule - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN/VR China 2000 , 15 min. 09:15 Die sieben kleinen Monster - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2000 , 30 min. 09:45 Donkey Kongs Abenteuer - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN/VR China 1996 , 25 min. 10:10 Papyrus - Serial animowany (dzieci) , F/CDN 1997 , 25 min. 10:35 Brüder Flub - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998 , 10 min. 10:45 Rescue Heroes - Serial sensacyjny , CDN/VR China 1999 , 15 min. 11:00 Mystic Knights _ Die Legende von Tir Na Nog - Serial sensacyjny , Lochlainn O'Mearain,Lisa Dwan,Vincent Walsh,Justin Pierre,Charlotte Bradley,Stephen Brennan,Barry Cassin , USA 1998 , 30 min. 11:30 Tikki Turtles Insel - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 1995/1996 , 25 min. 11:55 Die Tex-Avery-Show - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1997 , 25 min. 12:20 Käpt'n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Robert Taylor , USA 1990 , 25 min. 12:45 Disneys Aladin - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Alan Zaslove , USA 1994/1995 , 25 min. 13:10 Oggy und die Kakerlaken - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D 1997/1998 , 15 min. 13:25 PB - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1999 , 25 min. 13:50 Neue Abenteuer mit Winnie Puuh - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Karl Geurs , USA1988 , 25 min. 14:15 Große Pause - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1999 , 25 min. 14:40 Angela Anaconda - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 1999 , 25 min. 15:05 Hey Arnold! - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1996/1997 , 25 min. 15:30 Catdog - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998 , 30 min. 16:00 Powerpuff Girls - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998/1999 , 25 min. 16:25 Die Tex-Avery-Show - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1997 , 30 min. 16:55 Cosmo - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2000 , 35 min. 17:30 Benjamin Blümchen - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D 2002 , 30 min. 18:00 Käpt'n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1990 , 30 min. 18:30 Disneys Aladin - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1994/1995 , 25 min. 18:55 Große Pause - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Chuck Sheetz , USA 1996 , 25 min. 19:20 Angela Anaconda - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2000 , 25 min. 19:45 Typisch Andy! - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2001 , 30 min. 20:15 Mord ist ihr Hobby - Serial sensacyjny , Seymour Robbie , Angela Lansbury,Claire Trevor,Juliet Mills,Marilyn Hassett,Christopher Allport,Dianne Kay , USA 1984 , 55 min. 21:10 Mord ist ihr Hobby - Serial sensacyjny , Walter Grauman , Angela Lansbury,Richard Johnson,Anthony Newley,Rosemary Murphy,Carolyn Seymour,John Standing,Christopher Hewett , USA 1986/1996 , 60 min. 22:10 Voll total - Program rozrywkowy , D 2002 , 60 min. 23:10 T.V. Kaiser - Program rozrywkowy , D 1998 , 50 min. 00:00 Powerpuff Girls - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998/1999 , 20 min. 00:20 Infomercials - Program informacyjny , 150 min. 02:50 Nachtprogramm - Program rozrywkowy , 190 min. Euronews 06:00 Frühstücksfernsehen - Program informacyjny , 300 min. 11:00 News - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 13:00 Mittagsnachrichten - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 15:00 News - Program informacyjny , 240 min. 19:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 100 min. 20:40 Perspectives - Program informacyjny , 10 min 20:50 Das Abendmagazin - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 40 min. 21:40 Perspectives - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:50 Das Abendmagazin - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 22:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 22:30 Perspectives I - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 23:00 News - Program sportowy , 30 min. 23:30 Perspectives II - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 00:00 Spätnachrichten - Program informacyjny , 360 min. Polsat 2 06:00 Informacje, biznes informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 06:20 Graffiti - Program publicystyczny , 10 min. 06:30 Żużel _ skróty z zawodów - Relacja , 55 min. 07:30 Piosenka na życzenie - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 08:30 Kinomaniak - Magazyn , 30 min. 09:00 Muzyczny relaks - Magazyn muzyczny , 120 min. 11:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 50 min. 11:50 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 12:05 Zerwane więzi - Talk show , 60 min. 13:05 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - Program rozrywkwy , 25 min. 13:30 Kalambury - Program rozrywkowy , 30 min. 14:00 VIP _ wydarzenia i plotki - Magazyn , 30 min. 14:30 Hugo - Program dla dzieci , Polska , 30 min. 15:00 Watykan Jana Pawła II - Film dokumenatalny , Polska 2000 , 60 min. 16:00 Fundacja Polsat - Program publicystyczny , 10 min. 16:10 Informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 16:30 Hot chat - Program publicystyczny , 15 min. 16:45 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 17:00 Punkt, set, mecz - Magazyn sportowy , 60 min. 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 18:30 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 18:45 Cartoon Network - Magazyn filmów animowanych , 30 min. 19:15 Pasmo informacyjne - Program informacyjny , 25 min. 19:40 Graczykowie - Serial komediowy , Ryszard Zatorski , Joanna Kurowska,Zbigniew Buczkowski,Wojciech Kalbarczyk,Joanna Brodzik,Rafał Mohr,Paweł Wawrzecki,Tadeusz Wojtych , Polska , 25 min. 20:05 VIP _ wydarzenia i plotki - Magazyn , 30 min. 20:35 Rodzina zastępcza - Serial komediowy , Michał Kwieciński , Gabriela Kownacka,Piotr Fronczewski,Maryla Rodowicz,Sergiusz Żymałka,Monika Mrozowska,Aleksander Ihnatowicz,Aleksandra Szwed , Polska 2000 , 25 min. 21:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 21:30 Hot chat - Program publicystyczny , 20 min. 21:50 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 22:05 Bumerang - Program publicystyczny , 25 min. 22:30 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 22:45 Życie jak poker - Telenowela , Roman Boreczny , Monika Bolly,Joanna Pierzak,Dariusz Siatkowski,Małgorzata Szeptycka,Krzysztof Kuliński,Halina Rasiak , Polska 1998 , 25 min. 23:10 Życie jak poker - Telenowela , Roman Boreczny , Monika Bolly,Joanna Pierzak,Dariusz Siatkowski,Małgorzata Szeptycka,Krzysztof Kuliński,Halina Rasiak , Polska 1998 , 25 min. 23:35 Świat według Kiepskich - Serial komediowy , Andrzej Grabowski,Marzena Sztuka,Krystyna Feldman,Bartek Żukowski,Barbara Mularczyk , Polska , 25 min. 00:00 Informacje, biznes informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 00:20 Graffiti - Program publicystyczny , 10 min. 00:30 Raz, dwa, trzy _ śpiewaj ty! - Program dla dzieci , 30 min. 01:00 Graczykowie - Serial komediowy , Ryszard Zatorski , Joanna Kurowska,Zbigniew Buczkowski,Wojciech Kalbarczyk,Joanna Brodzik,Rafał Mohr,Paweł Wawrzecki,Tadeusz Wojtych , Polska , 30 min. 01:30 Aficionado - Program dokumentalny , 30 min. 02:00 Pasmo informacyjne - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 02:30 Duża przerwa - Serial komediowy , Mirosław Bork , Stanisław Brudny,Ewa Konstancja Bułhak,Tadeusz Chudecki,Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska,Andrzej Mastalerz,Ewa Oksza-Łapicka,Sławomir Orzechowski , Polska , 30 min. 03:00 Duża przerwa - Serial komediowy , Mirosław Bork , Stanisław Brudny,Ewa Konstancja Bułhak,Tadeusz Chudecki,Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska,Andrzej Mastalerz,Ewa Oksza-Łapicka,Sławomir Orzechowski , Polska , 30 min. 03:30 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 03:45 Hot chat - Program publicystyczny , 15 min. 04:00 Bumerang - Program publicystyczny , 30 min. 04:30 Samo życie - Serial , Wojciech Nowak , Stanisława Celińska,Krzysztof Banaszyk,Monika Bolly,Paweł Orłowski,Tomasz Błasiak,Ewa Błaszczyk,Tomasz Dedek , Polska 2001 , 30 min. 05:00 Watykan Jana Pawła II - Film dokumenatalny , Polska 2000 , 30 min. 05:30 Watykan Jana Pawła II - Film dokumenatalny , Polska 2000 , 30 min. ZDF 09:00 Tagesschau - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 09:05 Volle Kanne _ Service täglich - Magazyn , 55 min. 10:00 Tagesschau - Program informacyjny , 3 min. 10:03 Freunde fürs Leben - Serial , Gero Erhardt , Alexander May,Gunter Berger,Michael Lesch,Stephan Schwartz , D/A 1993 , 47 min 10:50 Reich und schön - Serial komediowy , Ronn Moss, Winsor Harman,Hunter Tylo,John McCook,Susan Flannery,Katherine Kelly Lang,Lilly Melgar , 40 min. 11:30 Praxis täglich - Magazyn , 30 min. 12:00 Tagesschau - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 12:15 drehscheibe Deutschland - Program informacyjny , 45 min. 13:00 Tagesschau - Program informacyjny , 5 min 13:05 ARD-Mittagsmagazin - Program informacyjny , 55 min. 14:00 heute _ in Deutschland - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 14:15 Discovery _ Die Welt entdecken - Magazyn , 45 min. 15:00 heute _ Sport - Program informacyjny , 10 min 15:10 Streit um drei - Program publicystyczny , 50 min. 16:00 heute _ in Europa - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 16:15 Wunderbare Welt - Film dokumentalny , 45 min. 17:00 heute _ Wetter - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 17:15 hallo Deutschland - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 17:45 Leute heute - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 18:00 SOKO 5113 - Serial sensacyjny , Zbynek Cerven , Wilfried Klaus,Hartmut Schreier,Michel Guillaume,Christine Döring,Judy Winter,Thomas Fritsch,Joram Voelklein , D 1998 , 60 min. 19:00 heute - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 19:20 Wetter - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 19:25 Die Rosenheim-Cops - Serial sensacyjny , Stefan Klisch , Joseph Hannesschläger,Markus Böker,Karin Thaler,Marisa Burger,Max Müller,Thomas Stielner,Gerd Lohmeyer , 50 min. 20:15 The Future is Wild - Film dokumentalny , 45 min. 21:00 Frontal 21 - Program informacyjny , 45 min. 21:45 heute-journal - Program informacyjny , 28 min. 22:13 Wetter - Program informacyjny , 2 min. 22:15 Doktor, wie lange noch? - Program medyczny , 30 min. 22:45 Die Johannes-B.-Kerner-Show - Talk show , 60 min. 23:45 heute nacht - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 00:00 Gero von Boehm begegnet ... - Program publicystyczny , 45 min. 00:45 SOKO 5113 - Serial sensacyjny , Zbynek Cerven , Wilfried Klaus,Hartmut Schreier,Michel Guillaume,Christine Döring,Judy Winter,Thomas Fritsch,Joram Voelklein , D 1998 , 45 min. 01:30 heute - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 01:35 Alaska - Film przygodowy , Fraser Clarke Heston , Thora Birch,Vincent Paul Kartheiser,Charlton Heston,Dirk Benedict,Gordon Tootoosis,Duncan Fraser,Ben Cardinal , USA 1996 , 105 min. 03:20 heute - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 03:25 Frontal 21 - Program informacyjny , 45 min. 04:10 nightscreen - Program rozrywkowy , 25 min. 04:35 Praxis täglich - Magazyn , 25 min. MDR 05:55 Von Tulpen und Tempeln - Program podróżniczy , 10 min. 06:15 Kripo live - Program publicystyczny , 25 min. 06:40 Reisebilder - Program podróżniczy , 20 min. 07:00 Weltreisen - Program podróżniczy , 30 min. 07:30 Gloria und ihre Familie - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Jo-Anne Boag , D/AUS 2000 , 30 min. 08:00 Was die Großmutter noch wusste - Magazyn , 30 min. 08:30 Spiele der Welt - Program podróżniczy , 30 min. 09:00 Escher extra - Magazyn , 30 min. 09:30 Blauvogel - Film dla młodzieży , Ulrich Weiss , Robin Jaeger,Gabriel Oseciuc,Kurt Böwe,Jutta Hoffmann,Jan Spitzer,Ileana Mavrodineanu,Gheorghe Patru , DDR 1979 , 90 min. 11:00 Kripo live - Program publicystyczny , 25 min. 11:25 Nahaufnahme - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 11:30 nano - Magazyn , 30 min. 12:00 MDR um zwölf - Program informacyjny , 60 min. 13:00 Die Neandertaler - Film dokumentalny , 45 min. 13:45 Zu dick? Zu dünn? - Program medyczny , 15 min. 14:00 Dabei ab zwei - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 14:30 Lexi-TV - Program dla dzieci , 60 min. 15:30 ServiceZeit Essen und Trinken - Magazyn , 30 min. 16:00 Hier ab vier - Program rozrywkowy , 30 min. 16:30 Der MDR-Garten - Film dokumentalny , 60 min. 17:30 MDR aktuell - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 17:45 Mit Rat und Tat - Magazyn , 15 min. 18:00 Natürlich gesund - Magazyn , 20 min. 18:20 Brisant - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 18:50 Unser Sandmännchen - Program dla dzieci , 6 min. 18:56 MDR aktuell - Program informacyjny , 4 min. 19:00 Länderzeit - Program informacyjny , 30 min 19:00 Thüringen-Journal - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 19:30 MDR aktuell - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 19:50 Einfach genial! - Magazyn , 25 min. 20:15 Exakt - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 20:45 Wernesgrüner Musikantenschenke - Program muzyczny , 45 min. 21:30 Hierzulande - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 21:45 MDR aktuell - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 22:05 Schicksalstage - Magazyn , 45 min. 22:50 Angst vor Amok - Program publicystyczny , 120 min. 00:50 Alte Kriminalfälle - Serial sensacyjny , Jir~ Sequens , Jaroslav Marvan,Franti$5sek Filipovsk$1y,Josef Vinklár,Josef Bláha,Stella Zázvorková , CS 1968 , 45 min. 01:35 Tagesthemen - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 02:05 Brisant - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 02:35 Hierzulande - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 03:05 Public secrecies - Magazyn , 10 min. 03:15 SachsenSpiegel - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 03:45 Sachsen-Anhalt heute - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 04:15 Thüringen-Journal - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 04:45 Hier ab vier - Program rozrywkowy , 135 min.